До скорой встречи, Товарищ
by Vi-Lutz
Summary: События истории происходят примерно во время Ледяного укуса , но все немного иначе.


**Автор:** freezingpizza14

**Переводчик:** Viktoria Trukhan

**Пейринг:** Роза/Дмитрий

**Диклеймер:** герои принадлежат Райчел Мид, история – автору.

**Жанр:** Romance/Drama

**Рейтинг:** Т

**От переводчика**: ох, искала что-нибудь интересное и забавное. Прочла около дюжины историй, но ни одна не зацепила, вечно посещали мысли типа «О, да Роза никогда бы этого не сделала; Дмитрий никогда бы так не сказал/не поступил; ребята бы не раскрыли свои отношения Академии»… и все в таком духе. Прочла кучу фанфиков, в которых характеры героев ну дюже очень изменены. Поэтому многое не дочитывала, видя первый признак того, что герои совсем не те… В общем, решила все-таки порадовать вас хоть чем-то: представляю вам совсем уж мини-мини-фик. Надеюсь, понравится, оцените и все такое. Называется, будем радоваться тому, что есть)

События истории происходят примерно во время «Ледяного укуса», но все немного иначе.

**Примечание:** курсивом помечено слово «Роза», если Дмитрий называет ее имя по-русски.

**До скорой встречи, Товарищ**

– И _что_ это ты тут делаешь? – сказал голос мне на ухо. Я подскочила и обернулась, увидев Дмитрия около себя, присевшего там, где я сижу в снегу.

– Боже, Товарищ, – выдохнула я. – Не подкрадывайся так ко мне.

Дмитрий не ответил, а просто усмирил в меня свой взгляд. Да, даже на корточках Дмитрий все еще смотрел на меня сверху. Просто невыносимо высокий русский парень.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросила я, избегая его вопроса.

– Патрулирую, моя смена, – сказал он и проверил часы. – И уже почти закончена.

О. Теперь я чувствую себя дурой.

Чтобы скрыть это, я произнесла:

– Ну, у меня есть столько же причин, чтобы быть здесь, сколько и у тебя.

Он приподнял бровь. Что-то, что я _все еще_ не научилась делать.

– Так ли? Ну, _Роза_. Тогда почему ты здесь?

Мое тело загорелось, когда он по-русски назвал меня моим нежным прозвищем.

– Потому что могу выйти на улицу незамеченной, а ведь это твоя смена.

Я не ожидала, что он засмеется, и когда он сделал это, я услышала приятный сладкий звук. Я хотела растаять. Я заставила Дмитрия смеяться. Жесткого стража, Дмитрия-вечно-дающего-уроки-самоконтроля. Обалдеть.

Я была полностью поглощена моментом, и меня не заботило, что мы в ледяном снегу и ближе друг к другу, чем должны быть. Я хотела подвинуться еще ближе, но прежде, чем я сумела сделать это, раздался голос:

– Димка?

Мы оба замерли.

– Будь позади меня, – сказал Дмитрий низким голосом. Мы встали, и я спряталась за ним, заметив, что он сместился, чтобы быть подальше от меня. Я застонала. Почему Таша должна была придти и разрушить этот момент?

– Димка, вот ты где! – певчим голосом откликнулась Таша, приближаясь к нам. Она остановилась на расстоянии поцелуя с Дмитрием, и я не смогла с собой справиться: ревность проскочила сквозь меня, топя любую теплоту, ощутимую после смеха Дмитрия.

– Тебе нужна помощь? – спросил Дмитрий, вновь включая свой режим стража. Но я заметила улыбку, играющую на его губах. Со мной он всегда был серьезен, но с Ташей всегда есть эта игривость, даже при исполнении служебных обязанностей.

– Нет, нет. Я просто хотела узнать, когда закончится твоя смена. Думала выпить чашечку кофе, – сказала Таша.

Я ждала его ответа – что он скажет, что его смена почти закончилась, чтобы он присоединился к ней. Но, к моему удивлению, он этого не сделал.

– Прости. Мне нужно отвести _Розу_ обратно в общежитие, а потом надо выполнить несколько поручений для Татьяны.

Мое тело вновь заполнилось теплотой, когда он использовал слово «Роза» перед Ташей. Один-ноль в мою пользу, Таша.

Ее лицо вытянулось, затем она вновь воодушевилась.

– Ну ладно. Тогда в другой раз. Увидимся, Роза.

Она помахала рукой и ушла. Я впилась взглядом в ее спину. Было слишком трудно ненавидеть кого-то столь милого. Ну, я не ненавидела Ташу, мне просто не нравилось, что она увивалась вокруг Дмитрия. Но я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Может, перед всеми мы с Дмитрием играем роли студентки/наставника, но когда мы наедине… это совсем другая история. История, которую мы должны держать в тайне.

Как только она исчезла с поля нашего зрения, я повернулась к Дмитрию.

– Ты не должен провожать меня, я могу дойти сама.

– И сама пройти через стражей общежития?

– Я же прошмыгнула мимо них, так ведь?

Он вздохнул.

– И именно поэтому я провожаю тебя обратно.

– Эй, я не… – Я остановила себя, пока не произнесла слово «ребенок».

Он посмотрел мне в лицо, и я знала, что он собирался сказать.

– Нет, ты не ребенок. Но ты все еще студентка. А студентки склонны делать вещи, которые им не полагается делать.

Я услышала двойной смысл в его фразе. Нахмурилась и потопала вперед. Он легко догнал меня, заставив вновь нахмуриться. Как только мы прошли мимо стражей общежития, которые подняли хороший крик, вопя на меня за то, что я сбежала после комендантского часа, мы с Дмитрием оказались перед моей комнатой.

– Спасибо, что проводил меня, – холодно сказала я и собиралась войти внутрь, когда Дмитрий внезапно схватил меня за руку.

Я подскочила и мельком тревожно оглянулась на длинный коридор. Обычно Дмитрий никогда бы не сделал что-то столь рискованное, особенно если кто-то может в любой момент выйти из-за угла и увидеть нас.

– Можем мы поговорить?

Я свирепо посмотрела на него, внезапно жалея, что он такой высокий.

– Не знаю, разве это не плохая идея – входить _учителю_ в комнату его _студентки_?

Он вздохнул.

– Роза…

– Ладно, – упрямо произнесла я и впустила его, а затем закрыла за собой дверь, пытаясь слишком не волноваться из-за того, что он был в моей спальне, и мы были одни.

И что он сидел на моей кровати.

– Что стряслось, Товарищ? – спросила я, скрещивая руки на груди.

Он вновь вздохнул.

– Когда-нибудь прекратишь называть меня так?

– М-м-м… нет.

– Я хотел поговорить с тобой… о нас.

Я застонала и отвернулась, прислоняясь лбом к стене.

– О, _началось_. Мы не можем быть вместе, мы должны двигаться дальше, бла-бла-бла. Господи, Дмитрий, это старо как мир. Боже, уже прошел почти год. Никто не знает о нас. И что теперь? Какой урок дзэн-буддизма ты преподашь мне на этот раз?

Он позволил мне молоть вздор с чистым контролем на лице. Когда я наконец замолчала, он начал:

– _Роза_, сейчас слишком много появляющихся проблем. Несколько других учителей становятся подозрительными. Мы должны двигаться дальше от невозможного, Роза. Потому что «мы» – это просто невозможно.

Я сделала несколько глубоких вдохов и попыталась сдерживать свой голос.

– Думаешь, это решит все, не так ли? Не… – Ужасная мысль посетила меня. Я медленно обернулась; меня одолела вспышка гнева. – Это все Таша, так ведь?

Дмитрий выглядел ошеломленным.

– Что?

– Таша. Я знаю, Дмитрий. Знаю, она попросила тебя быть ее стражем. Все из-за этого, да? Ты лжешь мне, чтобы порвать со мной и не переживать.

Челюсть Дмитрия клацнула.

– Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь.

Мои кулаки сжались. Я хотела что-нибудь ударить, но сдержала себя. Хотела, чтобы Дмитрий ушел, и я осталась одна.

Я снова отвернулась, чтобы он не видел горячие слезы, виднеющиеся в глазах, и прислонилась лбом к стене.

– Убирайся. Уходи. Иди на то кофейное свидание с Ташей. Этого ты хочешь, да?

– Роза…

– Проваливай!

Я сделала глубокий вдох. Слышала его шаги. Ждала, как дверь откроется и снова хлопнет – Дмитрий уйдет и отправится к Таше, чтобы я просто могла от безысходности заползти под одеяло и порыдать. Вместо этого я почувствовала руку на своем плече. Хватка была сильной, но нежной, и он медленно повернул меня. Я опустила голову и скрылась за волосами, чтобы он не видел моих предательских слез.

Он взял мое лицо за подбородок и наклонил его. Мягко вытер слезы, капающие по щекам, и убрал волосы за уши. Я попыталась отвернуться, но он крепко держал меня.

– _Роза_, я никогда бы не бросил тебя.

Я смотрела прямо ему в глаза. Ненавидела то, что собиралась сказать, но должна была прекратить быть эгоисткой. Я должна была думать о Дмитрии.

– Я-я думаю, что ты должен.

– Должен что?

– Уйти. С Ташей. Быть ее стражем.

Он отпустил мое лицо.

– Это отличная для тебя возможность. Ты не должен отказываться от нее, – сказала я, смотря в окно и наблюдая за падающим снегом. Я вспомнила, как однажды мы с Дмитрием делали на улице снежных ангелов, и почувствовала острую боль в груди, осознавая, что этих дней больше не будет.

– _Роза_…

Я вздохнула, но все еще смотрела в окно.

– Все в порядке. Альберта сможет обучить меня. Уверена, я смогу…

Но я была прервана, когда Дмитрий нагнулся и поцеловал меня.

Я обернула руки вокруг его шеи и потянула его ближе к себе, наслаждаясь моментом. Мое тело растаяло от его касаний.

Когда он наконец отстранился, то прижался своим лбом к моему.

– Я никуда не уйду, – прошептал он.

Я сглотнула и кивнула. Взяла его за руку и подвела к окну, где снег мягко падал на землю.

Мы стояли там вместе, пока солнце не начало подниматься. Я зевнула.

– Студенткам пора спать, – пробормотал Дмитрий позади меня, его руки крепко обнимали мою талию. Так как морои спали в течение дня, нам приходилось тоже. Только если вы, конечно, не при исполнении стража.

– Ага, жаль, что не с их учителем, – улыбнулась я и согласилась, что хочется спать, внезапно радуясь этой идее.

Я проводила Дмитрия до двери комнаты. Прежде чем он смог открыть ее, я встала на цыпочки и прижалась своими губами к его, не зная, когда у меня получится сделать это снова.

– И тебе правда стоит сходить выпить кофе с Ташей, – прошептала я.

– Хочешь, чтобы я пошел? – спросил он.

– Это немного сняло бы с нас подозрения.

Он рассмеялся.

– Ладно. И, _Роза_?

– М-м?

– До скорой встречи.

Я улыбнулась.

– До скорой встречи, Товарищ.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
